lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Bullet Bill
|-| Bullet Bill= |-| Bull's-Eye Bill= |-| Mad Bullet Bill= |-| Magnum= |-| Banzai Bill= |-| Cat Banzai Bill= |-| Mad Banzai Bill= |-| Banzai Bill (Colour Splash)= |-| King Bill= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, possibly 8-C '''| '''Unknown |At least 9-A, likely''' higher''' Name: Bullet Bill | Banzai Bill, Magnum Bill | Banzai Bill, Black Paint Bombs | King Bill Origin: Mario Age: Unknown Classification: Living Bullets Powers and abilities: Flight, Homing, Fire Durability, Speed Augmentation, Explosion Manipulation (via self destruct, and certain collisions). Instant Death/One Hit Kill as Magnum type. Marksmanship as Sniper Bill type Rage Boost and Fire Manipulation as Mad Bullet Bill type. Tail attack as Tail Bullet Bill type. Better homing as Bull's-Eye Bill type. Money Manipulation and Gold Manipulation with Gold Ring | Flight, Fire Durability, Ice Durability, Speed Augmentation, Explosion Manipulation (via self destruct, and certain collisions). Homing as Cat Banzai Bill type. Rage Boost and Fire Manipulation as Mad Banzai Bill type. Money Manipulation and Gold Manipulation with Gold Ring. Homing and Invisibility as Air Bullet Bill | Flight, highly toxic. As Black Paint is a mixture of the six paint types, it is likely that Black Paint can be used to tap into the following powers: Emphatic Manipulation (ranging from anger, to sorrow, to joy, to embarrassment, to lack of motivation. Can limit which attacks an opponent wants to use), Poison Manipulation, Broadway Force, can speed up or slow down an opponent. Possibly Fire Durability and Ice Durability (are still Banzai Bills), mind control (Black Paint has demonstrated mind control, such as on Black Bowser) and minion summoning (Black Paint can become Black Lava Bubbles to aid in a fight). | Flight, Fire Durability, Ice Durability, possibly Money Manipulation (Appear to leave coins as a warning for when they'll appear). Attack Potency: Wall Level (Hits with this much energy). Magnum can ignore durability via Instant Kill (capable of downing Multi-Solar System level defence characters such as Mario, Peach, Bowser, Malo and Geno). | Room Level (Hits with this much energy), possibly Building level (Comparable to Wigglers). | Unknown (Haven't really shown destructive feats, but did cover a large area in Black Paint and create a mushroom cloud upon collision.). Can ignore durability with Black Paint (Black Paint is described as "beyond toxic".) | At least Room Level (Superior to Banzai Bill), likely higher (hasn't been calculated yet). Speed: Superhuman (According to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Karts have a top speed of 70mph. Bullet Bills in the Mario Kart later games are used to accelerate a Mario Kart to its, or beyond its, top speed, so Bullet Bills should be around 70mph), higher with speed augmentation and as Mad Bullet Bill. | Superhuman (Should be comparable to Bullet Bills), higher with speed augmentation and as Mad Banzai Bill. | Unknown '''| '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Room Class | Unknown | At least Room Class Durability: At least Street Level (If Mario tries to hit a Bullet Bill in the same manner as a Brick Block, the Bullet Bill takes no damage) | At least Street Level (Comparable to, if not superior to, Bullet Bills) | At least Room level (The Banzai Bill ammo was unscratched by a huge explosion triggered by multiple Big Bob-ombs, which at the very least destroyed a tub of Black Paint the size of a large hall.) | At least Wall Level (can crash through large, durable walls without any damage) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Metres as Sniper Bill type. | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Tens of metres, likely higher, with Black Paint. | Unknown (size is huge, but... not found just yet). Standard Equipment: None. Super Scope 6 as Sniper Bill. | None | Black Paint | None Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: Jumping on its head is usually enough to defeat it, but not always. | Jumping on its head is usually enough to defeat it, but not always. Large size makes controlling its flight path tricky when homing | None notable | Icicles Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Bullet Bill: The main species. Capable of homing is some games, can increase, and can explode at will or upon colliding with something. Once they're shot out of the cannon, they fly rather than depend on trajectory. Unaffected by fire-based attacks. ** Bull's-Eye Bill: Homing in, generally with more skill than the usual variant. ** Magnum: A dull gold Bullet Bill used by Smithy. Capable of inflicted Instant Death, but cannot bypass protection from this. ** Sniper Bill: A Bullet Bill wielding a Super Scope 6. ** Mad Bullet Bill: A Bullet Bill literally inflamed with rage. Faster due to the rage boost and covered in a fiery aura. ** Tail Bullet Bill: A Bullet Bill using a Super Leaf. Has the tail attack of the Tanooki Suit. ** Cat Bullet Bill: A Bullet Bill using a Cat Bell. Can home in like Bull's-Eye Bill. ** Bouncy Bullet Bill: Can bouncy off walls instead of explode upon collision. ** Bombshell Bullet Bill: A golden, more powerful variant of Bullet Bill used to protect valuables. ** Air Bullet Bill: White Bullet Bills that are shot from Air Cannons. They fly in circles and can turn invisible. (Their official name is unknown). * Banzai Bill: A much larger variant of the Bullet Bill. Not naturally capable of homing, but fly in a similar nature to Bullet Bills. Can increase their speed, explode at will and are unaffected by fire and ice. ** Homing Banzai Bill: Can home in one foes along a vertical range, but cannot readjust itself very quickly. ** Cat Banzai Bil'l: A Banzai Bill using a Cat Bell, allowing it to home in at enemies at much faster speeds than above. ** '"Black Paint Bomb": Banzai Bills in Paper Mario Colour Splash are filled with Black Paint, a substance beyond toxic formed as a result of mixing all six paint colours. Used by Black Bowser to cover large areas in the substance. Black Paint has demonstrated mind control and can summon Black Lava Bubbles to aid in a fight. *** Red Paint: As Black Paint is a mixture of all six paint types, it can likely tap into their powers. Red paint would make the target angry and faster. *** Blue Paint: As Black Paint is a mixture of all six paint types, it can likely tap into their powers. Blue paint would make the target sad and limit which attacks they wish to use. *** Yellow Paint: As Black Paint is a mixture of all six paint types, it can likely tap into their powers. Yellow paint would make the target energetically joyous and limit which attacks they wish to use. A beat is also played which appears to exhibit Broadway Force. *** Green Paint: As Black Paint is a mixture of all six paint types, it can likely tap into their powers. Green paint would remove the motivation from the target, and make their attacks very slow. *** Orange Paint: As Black Paint is a mixture of all six paint types, it can likely tap into their powers. Orange paint makes the target feel embarrassed, limiting the type of attacks they wish to us. *** Purple Paint: As Black Paint is a mixture of all six paint types, it can likely tap into their powers. Purple paint is poisonous, but not as dangerous as Black Paint itself. * King Bill: An enormous variant of Bullet Bill! Despite being able to take all sorts of attacks, even those from Starman empowered Mario, it appears to be defeatable by a mere icicle according to hacks. This is odd, considering it has shown to be unaffected by other ice attacks. * Gold Ring: A golden ring which can be used to turn certain species golden, including Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills. Allows them to leave behind a trail for coins. Key: Bullet Bill | Banzai Bill | Banzai Bill (Colour Splash) | King Bill Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles